


Moonlit Dance

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Super short, I know. I loved these two, and they had so much potential, and Berkut should have been able to redeem himself. He should have just listened to Rinea and he would have been fine. These two deserved better than this than what they got. Berinea is one of my favorite ships along with Mathilda/Clive and Lukas/Palla. Berinea is too adorable, oh my gosh, so adorable.





	Moonlit Dance

Rinea walked out of the room, trying to get some fresh air. She really didn't like balls all that much and she had a hard time being around a lot of people she didn't know. She walked up to one of the windows and looked outside. She smiled when she saw the full moon shining. It was beautiful, just like her. She knew, that in her social station, she shouldn't go outside, that she should try to fraternize with other families, so she could help out her own. Why would that matter? She was already engaged to the Emperor's nephew. Wasn't that enough? 

Rinea then walked out of the castle and walked through the forest. She walked through all the plants, flowers, trees, and avoided all the animals, to get to a clearing. She smiled some more as she sat by the lake that was shining down on the lake. Rinea let out a sigh of relief, it was so calm and peaceful here, she only wished that there were birds here that could watch her dance. In the distance, Rinea could hear the sound of ruffling. Sh got up and turned around. She sighed in relief, again, when she saw that it was Berkut. 

"Lord Berkut," Rinea said with happiness. 

"So this is where you are," Berkut said. 

"My Lord, I'm sorry to worry you." 

"It's alright. It would have been nice to know where you were going." 

"I'm sorry." 

Berkut held her close to him and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She blushed lightly and smiled at him. He took her hand and started to twirl around. They moved around and around the clearing. He knew that she didn't like a whole lot of people, or balls, but he was always happy to have her around. They moved with the wind and let the moon watch them as they danced. Rinea giggled, she loved to dance, especially when it was with Berkut. 

Berkut stopped, smiling at his love. She was even more beautiful to him under the moonlight. He then put his hand on her cheek and pulled her face closer to his. He then gave her a kiss on her lips. She blushed as much as it left her breathless. He chuckled a little himself when he saw her reaction. It was the first time they had ever kissed. She then calmed herself and kissed his lips herself, leaving him flustered. Rinea started to laugh herself when she saw him being all flustered. 

"Hehe, Lord Berkut," Rinea said, "you are cute when you're flustered." 

"Eh? I am not," Berkut replied. 

"Whatever you say, My Lord." 

"Heh, would you care for another dance, under the moonlight." 

"With you, always," she said, taking his hand and started to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, I know. I loved these two, and they had so much potential, and Berkut should have been able to redeem himself. He should have just listened to Rinea and he would have been fine. These two deserved better than this than what they got. Berinea is one of my favorite ships along with Mathilda/Clive and Lukas/Palla. Berinea is too adorable, oh my gosh, so adorable.


End file.
